GENERATION: ITHICA
by Elesary
Summary: When the children of Circle Daybreak begin to get new and mutated powers, things spin out of control. Remake of The Aftertime.
1. Chapter 1

"DAVID!" Gillian bellowed, making Mary-Lynnette giggle and Keller Laugh. David rushed in, a slightly panicked look on his face.

"Yes Dear?" he asked, looking around nervously. She held out her hands.

"Give me your hands, David." Gillian ordered in a dangerously calm voice.

His hands shook as he placed them in her. She studied them carefully. "They're empty." She noticed angrily.

"Umm, yes dear?" David was obviously confused.

"I asked for iced tea! Where's my iced tea?" Gillian shrieked loudly. And as David scuttled terrified out of the room, Maggie chortled.

"Maggie, can you pass me that pillow?" Hannah asked sweetly. She was straining to reach a plush couch pillow just beyond her grasp. Maggie strained from the other side of the same couch to reach the same pillow. Neither of them could reach.

"Sorry, Hannah. Can't reach."

"That's okay, I got it." Hannah drew a deep breath and began to shriek like a banshee. "THIERRY! THEIRRY! THIERRY! THEIRRY!" over and over and over again until he arrived, breathless, fallowed by Morgead and Delos. David arrived a second later with a glass.

"What?" Thierry sounded faintly annoyed.

"Can you hand me that pillow, sweetheart?" Hannah's voice was all sugar sweetness. And that's what scared him.

As he handed the pillow to his wife, they were all splattered with spit out liquid. "This is cranberry juice! Not iced tea! David! Make me another." Gillian cried. And shooting a reproachful look at him, Mary- Lynnette awkwardly placed an arm around her shoulder to soothe Gillian's cries.

"ASH! Get your butt in here or so help me… oh there you are." She said when he came in. "Will you do me a favor? Yes, good. Get Gillian some iced tea. Not cranberry juice, iced tea. Thanks sweetie."

Ash left the room with only a wide-eyed terrified glance around the room.

As he left, he passed Quinn in the doorway. Who had heard the conversation mimed whipping "you are so whipped." He chuckled.

"Honey?" Rashel said with a tilt in her head.

With his own manhood under the microscope after that last remark, he looked at her coolly "Can I help you?" he sounded quite rude.

"Are you using a tone with me?" Rashel demanded hotly. He paled instantly.

"No I-"

She cut him off. "Don't you dare use a tone with me."

"Yes, Dear." He hung his head and spoke with a small voice.

Eric chuckled at Quinn's expense. Thea's head snapped up and her eyes locked on Eric's now horrified ones. She took a breath and started screaming on the top of her lungs. "ERIC ROSS, YOU ARE A SELFISH, STUPID, OBNOXIOUS, SMELLY, HORRIBLE…" she went on and on until Keller put a comforting arm on her friends.

"Thea, stop screaming at your Soul mate, it's giving me a headache. A chicken will help, Galen, get me a chicken."

"Keller, I don't think-"

"Get me a chicken or I will kill you dead."

"She wont really hurt you." Nilsson stated,

Keller unsheathed her claws.

"I'd get her that chicken, Galen, if I were you, I'd do it fast." Lupe advised, barely looking up from her magazine.

Galen went to get the chicken.

"She wouldn't have hurt him." Nilsson said to nobody at all.

Still not looking up, Lupe said, "Yes she would."

And ignoring Morgead's frantic shut-the-hell-up looks, Nilsson began to argue. "how do you know?"

Lupe slowly and pointedly licked her finger and turned the page, "Because I would."

Nilsson left the room.

"Okay, enough death threats, you're giving the babies bad ideas." Poppy said mildly. "Jaime? Where's my cell phone? I want my cell-phone."

James fumbled in his pants pocket as he watched his wife's leg bounce impatiently until he handed it to her.

She flipped it open. "James, it's dead. Why is it dead?" she asked mildly.

"Because I didn't charge it. I'm so so so sorry its all my fault I love you." He said quickly.

She smirked "good answer."

Morgead, who had turned to leave, turned back to press a kiss to the face of a sleeping Jez.

Who sat up and starting screaming at him for waking her up and disturbing the baby. And then, she started crying.

All the girls converged around her, muttering words of comfort.

All the boys fled.

They found Nilsson curled up in a ball in the middle of his bed, crying.

When asked what was wrong, all he whimpered was "Pregnant women are scary."


	2. Happy Birthdays!

Generation Ithica: Baby

This chapter is dedicated to…

Lamia Princess

With shoutouts to…

Pierulestheworld

Book vampire

Bookgirl07

Babeosito

Elenadamonforever

Disclaimed

"Do you want medication?" Ash asked his wife after she was done screaming for the moment.

She shook her head. "No dammit! It could hurt the baby!" she shrieked at him.

Ash checked her progress. "I see a head!" he shrieked.

One last push and he was born. "Ethen Redfern, 10 lbs. 3oz, 20 inches." Ash said as he weighed and inked the baby's foot.

" A boy? We have a son?" Mary-Lynnette cried, reaching her arms out to cradle the little thing.

James poked his head in. "The screaming stopped. Do I have a niece or a nephew?" he asked, fully entering the room.

"It's a boy, I have a son." Ash's voice was shaky. "Can you believe this, I'm a father?"

"Poor baby," Delos said under his breath.

"Ash, I'm kinda hungry, could you get me something to eat please?" Mary-Lynnette asked softly.

"Oh my god! She isn't ordering you, she's asking. Congrats, Man." Eric gasped.

"ERIC!" Thea screamed.

"Com-Coming dear."

Ash kissed Mary-Lynnette's forehead. "Of course Baby." He left.

She sighed, then fell asleep with her new child.

"Eric, Look at me, it can't be helped. I have to." Mary-Lynnette told him as gently as she could.

The baby was breach and Thea was exhausted. "Do you even know how?" Eric said, sounding numb and sick.

"Of Course I do. She wont feel a thing."

A scream ripped from Thea's throat. "Fine, do it." Eric whispered.

Mary-Lynnette nodded. "Go sit with Ash and Ethen. You don't want to see this." Eric left after smoothing his wife's hair from her face.

Eric found Ash cuddling with his son in the main living room. "Hey," Ash looked up when he entered. "Do I have a niece or a nephew?"

Eric forced a smile, "I don't know yet. Mare kicked me out cause she has to cut the baby out."

Ash put a comforting hand on his friends arm. "She knows what she's doing."

A baby's first scream cut Eric off. He looked at Ash with wide eyes.

He smiled, "Go get 'em Tiger."

Mary- Lynnette greeted him at the door. "I have to sew her closed. You do the birth certificate."

"Olivia Harmen, six lbs. 11 oz. 19 inches." Eric muttered with tears in his eyes as he wrote.

"Eric, can I see her?" Thea asked sleepily.

" I love you so much." Eric gasped as he handed his daughter to his wife.

"Get him out of here," Keller shrieked as another contraction hit.

Thea grabbed Galen out of the room. "Why doesn't she want me in there?" Galen sounded shocked and hurt.

"She just doesn't want you to see her this way. She thinks it's a sign of weakness and she doesn't want to show you." Thea reassured him.

Mary-Lynnette poked her head out of the door. "You can come in now." She looked tired, but happy.

Galen brushed past Thea into the room.

"Let me introduce you to your son, Galen, meet Jack Drache, 7lbs. 8oz 10 inches." Keller smiled.

"He has a tail," Thea noticed.

"There's no midwife? How can there be no midwife?" Delos sounded panicky and desperate.

"Relax, the girls know what to do." Galen comforted.

"You don't know that," he turned desperately to Ash, "He doesn't know that."

Ash was lounging on the couch, drinking a soda with Ethen sleeping at his side.

"Yah, I do," he said, not looking up from his sons upturned face.

"Delos, get your butt in here and meet your daughter!" Keller screamed from the bedroom.

"Got to go!" Delos dashed from the room.

"Jordan Neely. I like it." Maggie whispered.

Delos looked confused. "How do you know that I like that name?" he cradled his little family on the bed.

"You talk in your sleep, Stupid." And than they kissed.

"MORGEAD! I'M GOING TO FREAKIN KILL YOU!" Jez bellowed from the bedroom, when the object of her threat emerged, white-faced.

"I think she's going to kill me." He told the other dads.

"What did you do this time?" Ash asked plakatingly.

"I got her pregnant." Morgead sighed, slumping tiredly in a chair and running his hands through his hair.

"Are you sure? 'cause Jez and Hugh were always pretty close…" Delos mused.

"Continue and die." Morgead snaps.

"If you're done comparing your manhood, you might want to watch Morgy lose his." Jez finally called.

She held a little baby girl in her arms. "Say hi to Cordelia, Honey." She smiles and held her out to him.

"C-can I h-hold her?" Morgead squeaked.

"Yes dear," Jez sounded condescending. "And Morgy, She's yours."

"What?"

"The door was ajar, I could hear you idiot."

"It hurts Jamie," Poppy cried, not even bothering to smother her sobs.

"I know Sweetie," James was openly crying as well. Unable to bear the pain his wife was going through.

She screamed and Maggie coaxed, "Let it out, Honey, I see the babies head."

The baby slipped out, "Jez, cut the cord." Keller ordered briskly. "James, what's his name?"

"Uh… Sebastion." James gasped out as Thea hands him the squealing baby.

"Can I hold my son?" Poppy asked.

"Contractions are ticklish." Hannah noted, as one rippled up her spine. She frowned "Thierry, are you writing this down?"

He sighed "Yes Dear." He turned to Poppy, "Why is she acting like this?"

Poppy licked her lips, "She's having a rather unusual reaction to the epideral."

"What does that mean?" the calm Lord, was almost screaming. His wife ignored him, she was having a giggling fit.

"They've made her a bit loopy," Keller said, "Now if you'll excuse me. I hear a baby crying."

The girls had all taken up care of everyone else's baby. So if it wasn't Jack crying, but Jordan, Keller would take care of Maggie's child.

"Will her loopiness hurt the baby?" Thierry sounded worried.

"Lets find out." Thea said as she lifted a crying baby and handed her to Jez to be weighed and swaddled.

"She's beautiful." The sight of her daughter made Hannah stop laughing.

"She is," Mary-Lynnette agreed warmly as Jez passed the baby to her mother.

"Ooh, look, Esme! Daddy's taken a nap!"

"No wonder Lupe was so grumpy!" Mary-Lynnette laughed as she lifted another crying baby to Jez.

"Twins!" Maggie sounded delighted.

"Hey, Nilsson, what are their names?" called Poppy absently from where she was writing the birth certificate.

"Uh… we agreed on Rose or Zane, but seeing their twin girls, what about Rose and Leya?" he turned to look at his wife, but Lupe was sound asleep and drooling.

"Isn't there some kind of spell to make this easier?" Gillian grunted as her son was born.

"Yes, but he's born now." Thea smirked.

"REALLY?" Gillian shrieked.

"No," laughed Hannah.

"Not nice," Gillian pouted.

"Have a baby," Poppy said, placing a sleeping Tyler in his mothers loving arms.

"This is so humiliating," groaned Rashel as Mary-Lynnette checked under the blanket.

Lupe laughed, "We've all been through it."

"Its still weird." Rashel muttered and the skin around her eyes tightened with pain, but she didn't make a sound.

"Screaming helps," Keller pointed out mildly.

"Shut up! I have to win the bet!" Rashel hissed at her sister.

"You bet that you wouldn't cry out with someone." Asked a shocked Thea.

"Who?" Jez sounded vaguely impressed.

"Quinn," gasped Rashel as Aiden, then Rhys were born.

The babies were crying none stop, when one stopped, three others started. Nilsson had a meltdown.

They found him on his bed, in the fetal position, crying. "Babies are scary." Over and over again.

Thanks for reading

Please Review

Peace, Love, Vegetarianism

-Elesary-


	3. Eavesdropping

Generation Ithica: 14 years later family tree

This chapter is dedicated to…

Nightgirl25

With shoutouts to…

Lamia vampress

Crazyforavampire

Pierulestheworld

I lurve mustangs

Disclaimed

"Maggie, Jordan's poops really smell," Thea complained to the dozing girl on the couch; face down as she slipped the piece of paper into the box full of other names.

Just then a baby began to cry, all the way upstairs in the nursery. Lupe groaned and grabbed the box and drew a name. "Its your turn, Hannah."

Hannah groaned, then she pried herself off her couch and staggered out the door. Mary-Lynnette, who had lifted her head to watch as Hannah left to see what was wrong with the baby, sighed and put it down.

"This can't go on forever," Keller yawned from her place on the ottoman.

"What can't go on?" asked Thea, tracing a design on the carpet.

"We-" Keller started.

"Can't-" Rashel continued.

"Keep-"

"Taking-"

"Care-"

"Of-"

"Other-"

"People's-"

"Babies." Keller finished.

"I hate it when they do that." Jez muttered.

"Shut up!" Thea said, throwing a pillow at them. "You're giving me a headache."

"Thea, there are more important things than your headache!" Rashel snapped.

Gillian shoved herself to her tired feet, "Keller and Rashel are right, I'm going to get Tyler." She left the room.

"Fine," Thea snapped, and fallowed Gillian to get her daughter Olivia.

After all the girls had got their children Maggie put up a play pen so they could play while she and her friends could talk.

"Lets play Truths." Poppy said, sounding way too perky for 4:00 am.

"Why?" Keller groaned, "I don't want to."

"I'll go first," Rashel said, calmly overriding her sister's protest. "Hm… lets see, Hannah! Does Thierry ever cross your mine?"

"No," Hannah replied. "Mary-Lynnette, do you like Ash?"

"No!" Mary-Lynnette laughed. "Oh, it's my turn, Jez, do you want Morgead?"

"No," snickered Jez. "Poppy, if James left, would you cry?"

"No, Gillian, would you live for David?"

" No, would you do anything for Eric, Thea?"

"No. Maggie, choose, life or Delos."

"Oh that's easy. Life."

There was a thump at the other side of the door. "Come in Ash. Mary-Lynnette called.

He and the other guys entered, pure agony on some of their faces.

"Give me Cordelia, Jez. I'm taking her and leaving, I don't want her with someone as heartless as you." Morgead said emptily.

"Wait!" Jez gasped as he wrenched their daughter from her. He ignored her and left the room, she ran, fallowing him to their room.

"What do you want?" he sounded choked up.

"I don't want you, because I n-need you." Jez sobbed, flinging herself at him.

"Then why did you say those horrible things?" he held her gently.

She looked up at him, tears sparkling on her eyelashes, but they were no more. "It was a privet conversation, you and the other guys had no right to listen in. I knew exactly what the other girls meant, we were saying how much we loved you."

"Then we better hurry." Morgead said grimly, "The other boys are about to leave their soul mates."

They ran back down stairs. "Poppy, Tell James why you wouldn't cry if he left," Jez said.

"Or he will leave you," Morgead muttered.

Poppy looked down as she spoke quietly. "I wouldn't cry if he left, I would die."

"Gillian, why wouldn't you live for David?" Morgead asked.

"Because I would die for him." She stared strait into David's eyes, and then her face crumpled and she began to cry in his arms.

"Why wouldn't you do anything for Eric, Thea?" Maggie asked, playing along.

"'Coz I would do everything for him."

"Hannah, why does Thierry never cross your mind?" Mary-Lynnette asked.

"Because he is always on my mind." Hannah blushed elegantly.

"Maggie, why would you choose life over Delos?" Rashel asked.

"He is my life." Was her simple reply.

"Mary-Lynnette, why don't you like Ash?" Lupe asked.

"I love him." She whispered brokenly.

When the tears stopped, Gillian said, "Well that was fun. Maggie, I think it's your turn."

"Oh yah," she said, wiping her nose on Delos' shirt. "Mary-Lynnette, what was the sweetest thing Ash has ever done for you?"

Mary-Lynnette bit her lip. "Well, when he came back, he showed up at my door with eleven real roses and one fake one. And he said "I'll love you until the last one dies." And I cried."

Ash blushed.

Thea nudged Quinn; "Are you taking notes?" it was no secret that Thea and Quinn didn't get along.

"Watch it, human." He snapped back.

"I'm not human, dummy."

"You still bleed," Quinn grinned.

"Honey, Baby, Toots?" Rashel said. "Yah, don't threaten my friends."

A small snore interrupted them. Hannah had fallen asleep on Thierry's shoulder.

Thanks for reading

Please review

Peace, Love, Vegetarianism

-Elesary-


	4. authors note thingy

Authors Note Thingy

THIS WILL BE USEFUL NEXT CHAPTER

Soulmate list:

Jack Drache and Rachel Neely

Jacob Backburn and Evelyn Drache

Alexander Redfern and Angela Backburn

Zachary Neely and Risa Quinn

Rhys Quinn and Rose Green

Aiden Quinn and Jordan Neely

Zane Green and Dylan Blackthorn

Joseph Descourdres and Gabriella Rasmussan

Sebastion Rasmussan and Esme Descourdres

Sam Harmen and Dianna Quinn

Ethen Redfern and Cordelia Blackthorn

Liam Drache and Jennah Redfern

Tyler Backburn and Laura Rasmussan

Carter Backburn and Abigail Blackthorn

Olivia Harmen and ?

Leyla Green and ?

Royce Redfern and ?

Lucas Blackthorn and ?

Glenn Backburn and ?

Dane Harmen and ?

Eadric Drache and ?

Daniel Descourdres and ?


End file.
